


You Don't Know How Lovely You Are

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [98]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, Sad Mickey, Songfic, the scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a song.</p><p>Covering the ups and downs of their relationship during Ian's denial and Bipolar episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know How Lovely You Are

> _** you don't know how lovely you are ** _
> 
> _Nobody said it was easy, but no one ever said it would be this hard._
> 
> _It's been weeks now, weeks with barely a whisper and then weeks where he never slept. It had been weeks since Mickey felt like they were okay._
> 
> _Since he'd been okay._
> 
> _Ian had disappeared, and he'd brought him back. He'd had to find him, tell him he needed him. To tell him without words that he'd set him apart._
> 
> _That he wasn't just somebody, he was everybody._
> 
> _But he had come back changed, he had come back in different pieces and Mickey was still pulling his puzzle apart._
> 
> _The first time he woke up, he pushed him away, found solace or maybe distraction in another's arms._
> 
> _Mickey didn't tell anyone he knew, not even Ian, but he already knew what Mickey had seen._
> 
> _And now it's a pattern, they're running in circles and chasing their tails, waiting and waiting for them to come back to where they are._
> 
> _It was taking a toll, not just on Ian but Mickey too, as he watched Ian spiral. He would be violent, in mostly his words, spitting his blame and denial._
> 
> _But he could be caring, he could be gentle. He'd tell Mickey he loved him, which would come back to haunt them, all of it tearing them apart._
> 
> _His sisters would call in, see how he was going, trying to convince him to act now. But Ian denied it, refused to believe them, said he wouldn't go to that place._
> 
> _He said they'd ask him their questions, expect him to tell them his secrets, said he would never give himself to their art._
> 
> _The rest of the Gallaghers all had their suspicions, they knew what it looks like, knew all the signs, but still Ian's denial ran deep through his mind._
> 
> _Because 'they were just guessing with their numbers and figures', none of it meant he was falling apart._
> 
> _And maybe he wasn't, maybe he wouldn't, but maybe he would and that scared him the most._
> 
> _But Mickey was falling, his mind it was shaking and his sanity breaking. He couldn't keep track of all their questions of science, their science and progress on how Ian could make it out without scars._
> 
> _It didn't matter because none of their questions and none of their research could speak as loud as his heart._
> 
> _On this day Ian lay in bed, silent and unmoving, and Mickey's tender hand stroked through his hair before trembling instead._
> 
> _He made his way to the bathroom and held it together until the walls could close him off from the rest of them._
> 
> _He paced back and forth, the tears stinging his tired eyes, and his hands reached up to hold them back, but nothing could work against them now._
> 
> _His sobs echoed loudly, his choked voice and shaking hands out of control now._
> 
> _His hands steadied on the basin, staring himself in the mirror, hating the reflection just as much as before._
> 
> _The door swung open and Mickey flinched backward, he and Mandy locked their eyes and her face fell._
> 
> _She said softly his name once and he flinched once more, he lunged for the door with the strangled words on his lips._
> 
> _'The fuck you looking at?'_
> 
> _It slammed in her face and her voice seemed to have vanished, so she slumped to the floor against the wall by the door._
> 
> _Her head in her hands, she thought of her best friend and knew it was worse._
> 
> _How could it have gotten so damn hard?_
> 
> **_ oh let's go back to the start ... _ **

_song: **[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RB-RcX5DS5A)**_


End file.
